Adventure Time NG rundown
by heroboy939
Summary: a short summary of the past of Finn's Son, and how he came to be.


Adventure time NG Rundown.

First the NG stands for Next Generation.

(I don't own Adventure time, just adventure time NG)

Name: Finn (Junior) (leaves out Junior)

Birthday: December 25 (ain't that neat?)

Species: Human.

Gender: Male

Hair: Black (long story)

Eyes: Brown

Family: Finn the Human (Father), Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum (Mother), Jake the Dog (uncle), Lady Rainacorn (aunt), Marceline (Aunt), Ash (Uncle), Fionna (Aunt), Prince Gumball (Uncle), Angeline (Marceline's Daughter) (Cousin).

Name: Jason (prefers Jay)

Birthday: January 19.

Species: Dog/ Rainacorn (on mothers side.)

Gender: Male

Fur: White

Eyes: Hazel

Family: Jake the Dog (Father), Lady Rainacorn (Mother)

(I'll UN-capitalize Finn's name so people won't get confused) Prologue: 20 years had passed, and Finn and Jake had retired from adventuring for a while. Finn decided to settle down with Princess Bubblegum, and got married. Jake settled down with Lady Rainacorn and got married as well. It was on a beautiful spring night in April that Princess Bubblegum became 9 months expectant, and that was the 1st time in 20 years that Finn had hyperventilated and passed out. It was on a snowy Christmas night, that Princess Bubblegum gave birth to live baby boy. They named him Finn, after his Father. A few weeks later, on a cold day in January, Finn and PB went To Marceline's House. As Marceline cradled Young finn in her arms, he grabbed a lock of her hair, and starting chewing on it. As he chewed, his blonde hair turned as black as Marceline's. It warped with his DNA, and since Finn still had Wizard powers, and little finn's didn't fully blossom, his DNA made him Half Wizard, Half Vampire. The years hurried by, and Young finn turned 5 years old. It was on his birthday that his Father gave him his hat, and his 1st sword, wooden of course. And when he turned 6, His father took him on a fishing trip. They went on a galleon that Finn had finished 3 weeks before they set sail. Suddenly, as soon as they thought their luck wouldn't go rotten; a terrible storm hit the sea. A bolt of lightning hit their ship. As Finn and his son hid into the Galley, Finn (the 1st) stared out the window. That's when he shouted, I'm going to get help! But you'll never make it Dad, Young finn said. But Finn was firm. I'll miss you boy, Finn said, putting a hand on his son's head. Before he left, He gave finn his green backpack. Then, he waded out the door. With his father gone, finn couldn't help but cry. But then, he had an idea, he ran back out to the ship, and saw the whole ship was almost submerged. He twisted his head around to look for his father, but he couldn't find anything. He quickly saw the life boat, and jumped in. No sooner had he disconnected the line holding the life boat, and plunged down into the sea, the whole ship sank beneath the waves. For 3 days, finn harshed the sea in his lonely dingy. He managed to survive by using the net and gaff in the dingy, to catch passing schools of fish. Until finally, he reached the shore. He ran back to his house, and no sooner did he come home, PB had grabbed him up in her arms, and cried more than a boy eating onions watching a chick flick. Every one of Finn's friends and every citizen of the candy kingdom searched for Finn. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. As Finn turned 9, he made a hard decision. He would go out on his own odyssey, and find his dad. He brought along Jay, his best friend, and Jakes Son. They packed up their things, and were ready to go. Before they went, Ash gave him a little something. A black wizard robe, with hot rod flames and a skull on the back. Marceline gave him a magic white electric guitar named Spitfire. Donny the Grass ogre gave him a magic leaf, and a book of insults. And PB gave him a small sword, a real one. Your father wanted me to give you this when you were ready, she said. And she gave him a pink magic crystal that would allow them to communicate with each other, 2nd to Finn's phone finn found in his bag. As provisions, PB packed finn his favorite spaghetti, 50 pounds of Beef Jerky, 70 cases of instant drink mix, there was so much food, Ash had to Charm finn's bag. He made it so anything could fit in there, and when you looked inside, it was like space, literally space. A whole bunch of things floating around, and all finn had to do to get something was call it with his mind. Finally, as a final gift, PB gave finn a small elephant shaped whistle. She made it herself, it was able to call upon Finn's Ancient psychic tandem war elephant. Morning came, and finally, finn and Jay took off. They traveled to many lands, and met many new friends. But those stories are for another time.

(I'll submit those adventures as soon as I can.)


End file.
